<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The past I’ve never forgotten. by Dogtheren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427375">The past I’ve never forgotten.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogtheren/pseuds/Dogtheren'>Dogtheren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF, Yandere highschool-Samgladiator, evolution - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety Attacks, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Body Image, Cutting, Depression, Domestic Violence, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Separation Anxiety, Suicidal Thoughts, Threats of Violence, Underage Rape/Non-con, Winged!Grian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogtheren/pseuds/Dogtheren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grian thinks his luck is finally beginning to turn when he finds Hermitcraft! ....</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>He was wrong....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles| Grian/MumboJumbo, Grian/Sam gladiator-past</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AHHHHH! Finally, an account! I’ve waited a YEAR for this! I’m SO excited to start writing for you all! Now, this story contains rape, but I’ll put warnings at the start of chapters with it in. Okay, baiii! *flips table*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grian landed, staring up at his mansion he sighed, noting that over half the mansion was still covered in snow, <em>I’ll</em><em> have to put some more cobwebs on there soon. </em>Grian thought, <em>but right now, I’ll go stock up the barge... I’ve been working too long...</em></p><p>Stumbling, Grian crash-landed onto the mycelium. “Hey, G!” Grian’s head snapped up towards the sound of the voice. <em>Oh, </em>he thought recognising the voices owner immediately, <em>Mumbo! </em>”Hi, Mumby!” Grian went to turn around only to see Mumbo walking up to him. Grian turned back to him, smiling. <em>What could some hanging out do? </em>“Gri! It feels like we haven’t seen each-“ <strong>Beeb! Beep! Beep! </strong>Mumbo and Grian both looked at eachother. “I’ll check-“ <strong>Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! </strong>“Ok, okay!” Grian pulled his comunicator out.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>S<strike>a<em>mg</em></strike><em>la<strong>d</strong></em><strong>it<em>a</em></strong><em>t</em>o<em>r </em>joined the game.</p>
</blockquote><p>Xisuma: <em>who’s this? I didn’t invite him?</em></p><p>Docm77: <em>Yeah who’s this Sam?</em></p><p>Renthedog: <em>wtf!?</em></p><p>Falsesymetry: <em>should we ban him?</em></p><p>Xisuma: <em>No they haven’t do anything wrong.</em></p><p>Renthedog: <em>fair enough...</em></p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Grian didn’t check the other messages. He was shaking, just staring that the name.<br/><br/></p><p>He found him.</p><p>
  <em>He found him..</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>He found him...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Grian!?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A dream, maybe?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was a dream. I p r o m i s e.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hahahahahhahahahahah (evil laugh)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grian shot up, his body swinging forward, dripping in a cold sweat. his eyes wide he nervously looked around his bare bedroom, the jungle wood creaking as professor beak cleaned himself on the floor. Where was Sam? Was it a dream?  He hoped so.</p><p>He stood up, and stumbled toward, cautiously opening his door and peeping round the corner. he couldn't hear nor see Sam, though he know how excellent Sam was at hiding. It was very dark, dark enough for a red-eyed rabbit to stalk his victim. He quietly called professor beak to him and watched the blue parrot look up from his preening and flutter toward him. He felt the bird land on his shoulder and sit there, nuzzling against his neck. he tiptoed back to his bedroom and carefully lifted his bird up from his shoulder, placing him on his bed.</p><p>Grian sat there and watched professor beak waddle onto his lap. he pulled himself onto his chest and settled closing his eyes briefly, until shooting up at a sudden noise. Grian pulled his communicator from under his pillow and turned it on. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>Falsesymetry: <em>is anyone still awake right now?</em></p><p>Grian: <em>I am</em></p><p>Falsesymetry: <em>well wanna help me build a bit of my base? I kinda need some help lol</em></p><p>Grian: <em>Sure, ill be there in about 30 min.</em></p><p>Falsesymetry: <em>thanks Grian</em></p><p>Grian: <em>No problem</em></p><p>
  <strike>
    
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    
  </strike>
</p><p>Grian pulled his jumper over his head and winced as he moved a bandage that was on his arm, he quickly pulled it into place to cover up a visible scar, witch he didn't want to remember, and continued getting dressed. He kissed Professor beak on his head, and put him on his perch. "bye bud, Ill see you later." he murmured as he tossed some seeds in his pets bowl. He leaped up into the air and felt all the wind go under his wings, causing them to open and propel him through the sky. the jungle floor and trees beneath him were illuminated by the moon and stars in the sky above him, and soon he came over the ocean, its beautiful waters splashing as dolphins played. he smiled, amused by their play.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Finally, he landed on the beach outside False's base, "Grian! Up here!" Grian snapped his head up, and smiled when he saw false sitting on an unfinished wall, so he waved up and shot up onto the wall next to False and sat down. "Hi false." he looked up at the long stretch of walls around him, much more to go the finish the one they were sat on. His eyes must of shown dismay, because False giggled sympathetically. "Don't worry Grian, you don't have to finish it. Were only working 'til dawn and then we can hang out for a bit, i-if that's okay with you." Grian blinked, slightly surprised that someone even <em>cared </em>what he wanted, but he smiled and nodded, "that's fine,"</p><p> </p><p>And, for the next few hours, every thing was fine, laughing and giggling, especially when False fell off to the ground and died, making Grian also fall off and die, causing many laughs and giggles. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ha you thought this was gonna be angst. no, fluff uwu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Blood and feathers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>double update, happy birthday</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grian landed out onto the jungle floor, his mansion just visible in the distance, just as 'noon erupted. he stumbled into his base, and crashed onto the floor. <em>I wish I hadn't agreed to help False with her base at midnight..</em> And then go shopping until 'noon... ugh. then his com beeped for the first time all day.</p><p>
  <strike>  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>Falsesymetry: <em>is anyone still awake right now?</em></p><p>Grian: <em>I am</em></p><p>Falsesymetry: <em>well wanna help me build a bit of my base? I kinda need some help lol</em></p><p>Grian: <em>Sure, ill be there in about 30 min.</em></p><p>Falsesymetry: <em>thanks Grian</em></p><p>Grian: <em>No problem</em></p><p>MumboJumbo: <em>wth were you two idiots doing awake at 11:34 PM? </em></p><p>
  <strike>  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>  </strike>
</p><p>Grian chuckled at his friend's sarcastic comment. </p><p><strike>  </strike> <strike></strike></p><p>
  <strike>  </strike>
</p><p>Grian: <em>says u</em></p><p>MumboJumbo: <em>what? I am not a spoon &gt;:(</em></p><p>Grian:<em> ok, sure u spoon</em></p><p>MumboJumbo: <em>Grian! </em></p><p>Xisumavoid: <em>Grian has a point tho</em></p><p>RenTheDog: <em>lol</em></p><p>Docm77: <em>hahahaha</em></p><p><strike>  </strike> <strike></strike></p><p>
  <strike>  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>Grian snickered at there silly little conversation. he pushed himself up off the floor and walked up to professor beaks' perch, "Hi B-" he <em>gaped</em>. professor beak was <em>gone. </em>all that was left was a bit of blood and some blue feathers. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for the short chapter but you got two so shush</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Jellie didn't do it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hahahaha evil man go brrrr</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Sam walked around the dark room, pacing, pacing, pacing...  But then he stopped. He snapped his head up, his rabbit ears pricking at a sudden sound, a long screech of a bird in pain. Sam scowled, narrowing his eyes and turning around. he walked toward a tiny cage in the corner of the dark room, a cage barely big enough to fit a hand in. "Shut. up." He growled, leaning down threateningly at the cage. The bird let out a tiny tweet of fear, and Sam glared at it, before his mood suddenly changed in a heartbeat. He smiled down brightly at the parrot, "don't worry, beaky, Gree-on will come get you soon." he began, picking up the tiny iron cage by the handle and bringing it up too his face, "You wont be here much longer..." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>his smile evaporated, replaced by an insane smirk, "but until then, I'll make your life a living hell." </em>
</p><p><em>                                             He dropped the cage and laughed maniacally as hit crashed to the floor.</em>                                                                                                                                                                                  </p><p>Grian stared at the blood for what seemed like an eternity, but he knew it was just a few seconds,  before tears started to form in his eyes.  "B-Beaky?" he whispered, his voice cracking slightly. He stepped away from the perch before the tears started to drip down his face, slowly at first, before quickly flooding and dropping to the floor. At least he knew he didn't look ugly while crying, standing there, rigid. Sam had always said he liked to see him cry. See him cry. He always told him that when he cried he was cute. He liked to make him cry. He shook his head, trying to rid the thoughts of Sam from his brain.  He took a shaky breath and pulled out his communicator.                                                                                                                                                                                  </p><p>
  <strike>  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>  </strike>
</p><p>Grian: <em>Has anyone seen Professor Beak? Hes missing.</em></p><p>Scar: <em>Nope! Not me! </em></p><p>MumboJumbo: <em>Nah. I haven't been to ur house for a while so...</em></p><p>MumboJumbo: <em>Perhaps Iskall or someone took him for a prank? Where ever he is, im sure hes fine</em></p><p>Grian:<em> Then explain the blood and feathers.</em></p><p>MumboJumbo: <em>Oh. </em></p><p>Scar: <em>I hate to say it but Jellie might have gotten him... </em></p><p>Grian:<em> what. Did. You. Say? </em></p><p>Xisumavoid: <em>Calm down Grian. I'm sure hes fine. Okay?</em></p><p>Grian: <em>No! My bird might be dead!</em></p><p>Xisumavoid:<em> you have a point. </em></p><p>Grian: <em>I'm going to look for him; keep Jellie away from my house for now Scar.</em></p><p>Scar: <em>Okay.</em>                                                                                                                                                                                   </p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>Grian sighed, tears still falling down his face. He knew it was unlikely that Jellie had gotten him. She was always with Scar and there was a very slim chance that she swam across the lake and she couldn't navigate the bushes around the lake to his house. He wiped his eyes. He knew no one was pranking him because they'd own up when they saw how worried he was. Perhaps maybe... no no. Sam isn't here. he wont ever find him. He wont allow that to happen. He wont.                                                                                                                                                                                   </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Grian looked under his bed. In all his chests. Under his stairs. In the trees around his house. he checked everywhere. </p><p>Then, he checked the last place he could think of. The hobbit tunnel. Then, half way through the tunnel, Grian noticed a little note on the floor. He picked it up, and his eyes widened when he saw that it was written in Japanese. No one else on the sever could read or speak Japanese. Nor did anyone know that he spoke Japanese. He shakily read the letter. </p><p>
  <em>こんにちはグリアン〜。久しぶりですね、ハニー？私はあなたの名高い鳥がどこにいるのか知っていますが、あなたは最初に私に来なければなりません。それでは、あなたの名誉あるビーキーをお返しします。 (Hello Grian~. It has been awhile, hasn't it, honey? I know where your precious bird is, but you will have to come to me first. Then, I will give you your precious beaky back.)</em>
</p><p>There was no name on the letter, but he knew exactly who it was from. Sam.  F*ck. He found him. And he took his bird. He needn't ask why. He knew why. Sam wanted him back, for himself. The exact reason he killed taurtis. He knew why Sam wanted him.. And he didn't like it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hwosnsnhshs bs I wrote this throughout the entire day and did barely any of my work so if it’s a bit rushed in some places sorry :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hahaha PTSD go brrrrrrrrrrr</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my poor baby boy boy im so sorry-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The noise of suffering echoed around the dark room. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Again, Again, Again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The cry came again, but cutting off in a split second, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Replaced by spluttering, and gurgling, and coughing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Finally</em>
  <em>, the disgusting noise came to an end. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Silence.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And then laughing. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But not happy laughing. Evil laughing.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The rabbit eared boy stared down at the body at his feet, his laughter finally fading to a stop. "oops~." he shrugged, "Sorry, Silly~Jilly, but I need to make him suffer."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He dragged the girls body by the arm, past the tiny cage, and dumped the body into the corner, where a teeny tiny light shone through a little window. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girls black hair now visibly stained with blood and a long gash going from her throat down to her stomach. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, beaky~" He sighed, "enjoy the show?" He asked the bird in the tiny cage.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The only reply was a bedraggled tweet. Sam kicked the cage.</em>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Grian stared at Sam, his eyes widening as he stared at him, a knife in his hand, he, he couldn't breath, his, his worst nightmare walking toward him, he, he started to shake, he-</p><p>he was falling. not quickly, not slowly, not even really moving, apart from breathing, but he was still falling. He didn't understand what was going on, but he went with it anyway. Then he saw Sam above him. he screamed and tried to scramble away mid-air but suddenly there was ground beneath him and he couldn't move quick enough. Only a few heartbeats later, Sam was on top of him, a knife covered in blood on the floor a few steps away, and a hand on Grian's throat, he couldn't breath, he felt life begin to ebb away... his vision beginning to blur, the last thing he would see would be Sam, wo-</p><p> </p><p>Oh. Hes.. Fine? hes standing on a little platform, a there is nothing beneath him; just floating, milky blackness above and below him. He felt his fluffy wings around him, the ones he hid long ago. Huh. How is he here and why does he have his glamour off?  then he felt someone grab his wings, pulling a handful of feathers out. "hey-" Then he felt searing pain shooting through him from the centre of his wing. He screamed in pain, and spun around and saw his attacker. <em>Sam. </em>He tried to step beck but only ripped more feathers off his wing. Then he saw what was causing him so much pain. Sams knife was stuck in his wing, no wonder he was in so much pain, he couldn't breath, he felt Sam's knife ripped out of his wing. Oh no. It was going black again, he was going to die, he no- no no this can't be the end, he, nononono, he wont ever get to tell Mumbo, he wont ever get to fly with his wings, hes going to die he-</p><p> </p><p>He opened his eyes, breathing faster than probably humanly possible, he felt fluffy feathers wrapped around him, his wings perfectly fine, and any other time he would have questioned why his glamour came off but he didn't care right now, he just wanted to wrap his wings around him for protection.</p><p> </p><p>So he did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lol ooooof</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Daylight coloured Feathers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this is a GRUMBO chapter! :D</p><p>Also please note that i do not ship the real people, only their YouTube personas.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fluffy angst???:0</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The red-eyed rabbit hopped around the deep dark room,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hopping, hopping, hopping.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The smell of rotting flesh, strong and disgusting, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The smell of blood, dried and new, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seemed to bounce of the walls, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Though the only noise in the room was the soft tweeting of a fearful little parrot.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Mumbo walked around his new machine, trying to figure out what was wrong with his creation. He stumbled over as he tripped over a rock, and sighed, as he got soft, watery mud on his cheek and hands he pushed himself off the ground and walked back to his base. <em>I probably need a break anyway, </em>he thought, <em>and I'm sure Grian is going through a bad time while his bird is potentially dead, so I'll go see him, then. </em></p><p>after he wiped his face and finished cleaning his suite, he walked through his Nether portal and headed toward Grian's base. </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    
  </span>
</p><p>"Grian?" He walked around the seemingly empty base. Then he heard it. "Grian? Are you- <em>crying?</em>" He opened Grians bedroom door. "Gri- WHAT THE-"  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hi guys-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi- so, got logged out of my account but I’m back now! A new chapter coming within the next few days. :)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yikes! Sorry for the short chapter. I’ll try make the next one a bit longer!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>